worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Zen Kinebuchi
|rname = Kinebuchi Zen |alias = |epithet = のはけ おじさん|Seiyoku no Hakeguchi Ojisan}}World's End Harem Comic Chapter 55; の |Ki no Otoko}}World's End Harem Comic Chapter 63 |debut = Chapter 43 |sex = Male |nationality = Japanese |age = 30''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 44 |status = Alive |occupation = Pharmacist (former) Slave''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 43''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 45 |affiliation = Pharmaceutical Company (former) Izanami }} Zen Kinebuchi, also known as No. 4, is a former pharmacist salesman before he was infected by cellular sclerosis. He is the husband of Miki. Appearance Zen is an adult man with a slim physique with black hair with bangs and hair shaved in the back and black narrow eyes. After Zen becomes the holy slave of Izanami, he wears a white shirt and white pants. Personality Relationships Family Miki Zen and Miki are in a relationship and are in love with each other. The two enjoy having sex with each other and occasionally go out on dates. However, after hearing word that had was diagnosed with the disease cellular sclerosis, Zen felt he should break up with her. However, Miki revealed to him she was pregnant with their child, so the two ended up marrying despite Zen finding marriage old-fashion. Before getting into the capsule for cold sleep to cure his disease, Zen was worried for Miki but she revealed to him her livelihood is guaranteed by the government. Izanami Izume Zen is a former worker of Izume. He felt she her manner was always being arrogant towards him. However, before getting in a capsule for cold sleep to recover from his disease, he later tells her he respected her while she was being kind to him. Izume secretly admired Zen and gave him a "good-night kiss". After Zen woke from his sleep, Zen was abducted by Izume and became her holy slave by sexual arousing her. Elisa Tachibana Others Abou Koko Abo Sato History In 2040, Zen went to the hospital director with presents and apologized to him because of Sato's actions to the director. He threatened to switch the medications from Zen's pharmaceutical company to another, but Zen begged the director to forgive them. The director's wife then showed up and the director then told his wife that Zen's successor said they were going to cease business with his hospital but Zen denied but then gave her 2028 Chateau Margau wine and she was excited. As the director and his wife were kissing, their daughter, Koko, showed up and she was excited to see Zen. Koko requested for Zen to get her tickets to the Q's live, so Zen said he would arrange it. Later in his apartment, Zen was having sex with his girlfriend. Afterwards, Zen believed life to be unfair, so Miki wondered why he needed to work, so Zen stated since other companies relied on AI, his company would get involved. Though he believed he got away from the director, he blamed Sato for not doing his job correctly. Miki wanted him to quit his job and to marry him and live overseas but Zen believed marriage was out of date. Later at work, Zen's manager, asked Zen and Sato who would take responsibility if the man severed their business dealings, so Zen apologized. She then informed them she was going to transferring responsibility of the hospital back to Zen and Sato would receive punishment. Zen wanted to know how long he would be responsible for them, so the manager said until he got the director to sign a contract for their new drugs before leaving. Zen blamed Sato when suddenly he felt pains in his body. Later at a hospital, Zen was told by a nurse he contracted cell sclerosis and he would be in cold sleep for four to five years. After returning home, Zen called Miki and had her over. After the two sat down, Miki revealed to Zen she was pregnant. Zen later married Miki and had friends over and had a celebratory party before Zen went to cold sleep. During the party, Sato began a chant for Zen and Miki to kiss, so the two did. Later at the hospital, before he entered the cold sleep machine in an hour, the nurse suggested for him to go to the washroom. In the hallway, Zen realized a girl begging to see someone before his manager Izume appeared before him. Zen apologized for going away for a long time, and Izume believed it was unfortunate because she recently began acknowledging his value. Izume said it was hard for her to go up in the company because rumours would spread about a woman, but Zen said he respected her. She suddenly then kissed Zen as a good-night kiss, and as she walked away, she told Zen she would pick him up after he awakes. An hour later in the machine room, Zen apologized to Miki for getting sick as a crucial time but Miki stated her livelihood was guaranteed by the government but wished for him to get well soon. Five years later, Zen was taken by terrorists and was chained to a rock. Zen was taken by the terrorists and was forced to kneel before their leader and was branded on his forehead with their stigma. Zen realized they were all women and then they took off his gag. Zen questioned what they were doing when he realized, as the woman took off her hood, the leader was Izume. Izume commanded Zen to kiss their stigma on her chest to be their holy slave. Zen wondered if they were doing a play, but Izume believed he lacked the sacred heart. Izume immediately commanded Zen to comply with them as she showed him the iron that was used to print the stigma on his forehead. He was then forced to smell a vapour. Izume then forced Zen to kiss her left nipple, her right nipple, and the stigma on her chest in order. She then licked the stigma on his forehead, completing the contract and becoming hers. He was then forced to perform the same ritual to the other women present by the end of the night. Later, Zen was chained to his bed in a cell wondering about Miki and their child when a woman showed up and said to let her know if he was not feeling well because she was a doctor. Zen was curious to know where he was, so she told him it was July 2045 and they were outside of Tokyo and near the Sea of Japan. After telling him what happened during the five years, the woman informed Zen he was immune to the MK Virus but said she bear with the information she informed him for now.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 46 Tomorrow nearing sunset, Zen was taken to a place outside a village and near the sea. Izume informed Zen she was one of the leaders of the group and would let him know what she was doing during the five years if he was a good boy, to Zen's curiosity. Zen was then chained to a tree facing upward. Izume then forcibly had holy intercourse with Zen to become pregnant by him. Afterwards, Izume informed Zen they he would not be harmed since he was of the five men in the world and his life would be managed by them. Zen wondered he long it would go on, so Izume said he must first impregnate every woman in the village. The next day, the group Izanami broadcasted themselves to the world and Zen was revealed to be one of the men that can survive. Elisa continued to revealed UW's plan to have a world with just women by eradicating the men. Later, Zen was broadcasted to the world by Izanami after hijacking their network. Along with his broadcast, Izanami revealed UW's plan to have a world without men.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 47 Days later, Zen was chained to a wooden pole inside a hut when approached by three women. After Misuzu removed the ball from his mouth, he pleaded for water. One of the women put water in her mouth and kissed Zen, feeding him water. The other put food in her mouth and fed him. Moments later, Misuzu became aggressive with Zen, asking for him to respond after being fed, having Zen say it was delicious. Misuzu gave Zen his reward by deep kissing him, Zen believing he was being violated by her tongue. Misuzu then wanted Zen to serve them all night, so the women then licked his nipples and devoured his genitalia. Moments later, Misuzu sat on his genitalia for him to ravage her insides. In the morning, Zen was sleeping when he was forced to wake up by a young woman. She wondered if he got used to his slave life but was disappointed that he did not remember her. She then put her hair up, shocking Zen, believing she was Koko.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 54 Part 2 Trivia *Zen's given name ( ) means "good". References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Izanami Category:Japanese